¡Shhh No se lo digas a Edward!
by Rose Jean Black
Summary: One-Shot TRADUCCIÓN via x RandomChick x  Viendo 'La Saga Crepúsculo: Eclipse' Bonnie hace un comentario que la pone en un compromiso, en ese comento llegan Stefan y Damon. Bonnie hace una confesión accidentalmente. ¿Que pasa con los Vampiros? ¿Con Damon?


_**¡Shhh... No se lo digas a Edward!**_

**BONNIE**

Yo, Elena y Meredith decidimos tener una noche de cine en la pensión de huéspedes. Decidimos ver: _La saga Crepúsculo: Eclipse_. Llegemos hasta la escena en la tienda donde Edward y Jacob estaban hablando sobre Bella.

- ¡Dios! Amo a Edward. Es tan dulce. - Dije metiendo algunas palomitas de maíz en la boca.

- Sí, Jacob mas de lo mismo, hace la boca agua. - Exclamó Meredith dejando caer la lengua a un lado en forma de broma.

Elena y yo reímos y nos centremos de nuevo en la película. Después de unos segundos Elena se dio la vuelta y dijo: - Bonnie, no sé lo que ves en Edward, quiero decir, ¡Esa maldita hada no es un vampiro!

- Sí, mira a Stefan y Damon. Ellos son el verdadero negocio: misteriosos, culo bonito y pueden caminar al sol. - Añadió Meredith.

- Vale, vale, pero aún asi creo que es linda la manera en que está con Bella, el amor..."

En ese momento, Stefan y Damon entró.

- ¡Hey! ¿Que estáis haciendo? - Preguntó Stefan, sentándose junto a Elena.

Elena suspiró - Meredith y Yo estabamos interrogando a Bonnie sobre lo que ella ve en _Edward el hada_.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Me decidí a hablar.

- Estaba comentando lo dulce que es Edward Cullen cuando estas han decidido a conspirar contra mí diciendo que el es un hada. Y para tu información, la última vez que lo comprobé no salían hadas en la saga. Perdonarme si tengo algo de interés por los vampiros ... "

_¡Mierda! No tendría de haber dicho eso ultimo!_ Mirando a Damon me di cuenta de la mirada divertida que había en su rostro y la sonrisa que se le estaba prolongando por la mejilla derecha. Stefan estaba con cabeza baja y parecía que se ruborizado._ Que mono_.

Meredith se aclaró la garganta.

- Bueno, yo me voy a ir porque Alaric dijo que me llamaria más tarde y sólo tiene el teléfono de mi casa así que ... Adiós chicos.

Luego nos dio a Elena y a mi un abrazo y saludó a Damon y Stefan antes de irse.

- Bueno... yo estoy muy cansada, así que me voy voy a la cama ¿Vienes cariño? - Elena preguntó dirigiéndose a Stefan. Stefan asintió con la cabeza y me mando una pequeña sonrisa antes de decir '_Buenas noches_' y dirigirse al piso de arriba con Elena. Dejándonos a Damon, a _Crepúsculo_ y a mi solos.

- ¿Así que ahora tienes interés en los vampiros? - Dijo Damon, sonriendo ligeramente y levantando las cejas.

Expire a con la boca para hablar.

- Bueno... Si. Esto...mejor me voy a la cama... Buenas noches. - Me levanté de mi asiento y empezé a dirigirme hacia las escaleras. Sólo puede caminar unos metros porque de pronto Damon estaba justo delante de mí. Bloqueandome contra una pared.

- Venga Pajarito. Se que tienes interés por _MI_, prácticamente lo has admitido en voz alta hace nada. - Su cara estaba muy cerca de la mia, era tan tentador...

- Da... Damon. Déjame ir. - Le dije. Maldita sea mi voz por no sonar fuerte y decidida.

- No hasta que lo admitas. - Me dijo acercándose mas.

_Genial, ahora sus labios están MUY cerca de los míos._

- ¡Vale! ¡Me gustas! Ahora quiero que... -

Por supuesto que no pude acabar la frase porque tenia unos labios pegados a los míos. Me quede quieta al principio, parpadee, y luego comencé a responder él beso. Nuestros labios se movían al mismo ritmo, pero unos segundos después tenia de romper el beso porque necesitaba oxigeno para seguir con vida. Respire hondo.

Con la respiración acelerada mire a Damon que estaba sonriendo. Si. Sonriendo. ¡Sonriendo! Estaba guapísimo cuando sonreía.

- Buena chica. - Dijo uniendo nuestros labios en otro beso y cogiéndome en brazos mientras me llevaba a su habitación a gran velocidad.

* * *

**ELENA**

_No puedo creer que Bonnie dijera ESO en voz alta. Quiero decir: yo se que ella hablaba de la película, pero Damon se veía... ¿Complacido? ¿Como si planeara algo?_ No mucho después de que yo y Stefan fuéramos a la cama se escuchaban susurros, gemidos, quejidos y risas que venian de la habitacion de Damon. Pensando que solo seria alguna chica al azar para beber sangre y pasar el rato, decidimos pasar de el y el sueño tomo el control.

Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente decidí no despertar a Stefan y bajé a tomar una taza de café. Caminando por las escaleras me di cuenta de que Bonnie y Damon estaban en la cocina: abrazos y balanceándose lentamente juntos.

_¡O Dios Mio! _

_¡Damon NO abraza a la gente!_

- ¿Que coño esta pasando? - Grité. Note como Bonnie dio un salto del susto y se aparto rapidamente de Damon.

- ¡Elena! Nosotros solo estabamos... umm"

- Estabamos liandonos. - Agregó Damon tranquilamente, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- ¿Perdona?

- Bonnie y yo estamos juntos ahora. ¿Entiendes? - Atrajo a Bonnie hacia el para otro abrazo y dando su frente un beso rápido.

- Si. Tengo un problema: ¿¡Porque no me lo dijisteis! - Pregunte/grite.

Bonnie tomo la palabra mientras apoyaba su mejilla contra el pecho de Damon - Eh... Porque paso ayer por la noche.

Mis ojos se abrieron mas de lo que estaban.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Eras tu la de anoche? - Grité. _Uf ¿Estoy soñando verdad?_

Bonnie levanto uno de sus dedos llevandolo a sus labios.

- Shhh... No se lo digas a Edward. - Guiño un ojo y tiró de Damon hacia abajo en busca de un beso. En un parpadeo se fueron al piso de arriba.

**Nota de traductora:**

_**!HOLA¡**_

_**Bueno hace unos dias le mande un mensaje privado a x-RandomChick-x, la escritora del fic, para que me diera permiso para traducirlo porque era muy bueno y me encanto. No tardo en darme una respuesta afirmativa. Asi que decidi esperar unos dias y tenerlo para el primer dia del año. Como regalo para todas las fans de Bonnie y Damon. Lo colgare y avisare a la escritora para que le eche un vistazo si a ella no le gusta algo lo corregire y si no se querada asi y significara que tengo futuro para la traduccion hahahahahaha. **_

_**RECOMENDACION: Hay pocos fics de Bonnie y Damon en español, asi que recomiendo que leais los que estan en ingles y asi podreis leer cosas nuevas y practicareis la comprension del idioma extrangero que seguramente estudiais. Es matar dos pajaros de un tiro. **_

**_Besitos._ Bonn.**


End file.
